The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An enterprise may use roadmaps for strategic planning, e.g., in planning business strategy, computing strategy, business process evolution, computing technology, technology usage, and/or application evolution. Roadmapping data sources can exist in many forms in an enterprise. Data useful in roadmapping also may be provided by enterprise partners, suppliers and/or developers.